Hanging By a Moment With Jasper
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Well if you haven't read my Tratie one... I am obsessed with Lifehouse, which should explain the title. These are one-shots that are unrelated about JASPER! So sit back and enjoy the awesomeness that is JASPER :D
1. This Composure is Killing Me!

**Alright, Welcome to my Jasper One-Shot Series:**

**(Before the last battle of the giant war)**

**Piper:**

She never really did understand why Jason was so _composed_, she had never seen him really open up, or you know, be human, or anything other than perfect… or seemingly so, despite what people thought, she did see his flaws, she just liked him enough to see past them, ignore them, to see just the good in him. She was really curious what was behind that mask, but really didn't know how to get a closer look. One thing that she could do would be to ask Reyna, they were close enough to be brother and sister, and they went way back.

I walked over to the Bellona cabin that'd just been built, since all the Romans had moved into Camp Half-Blood, there was no need for praetors, Reyna was sitting on her bunk, looking at something, as soon as Piper knocked on the doorframe Reyna looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Piper," she said cheerfully, yet still as formal as ever, "can I help you with something?"

She sighed and said, "I'm just really curious about something."

Reyna looked at her for a moment, then raised an eyebrow, "What about Jason?"

"How-how," Piper stammered.

"Pipes," Reyna said, "we have been friends for _how_ long? I think I should know you well enough for that!"

Piper shrugged, "You're right, but that doesn't stop it from being creepy."

Reyna smiled, all formalities forgotten, she was around a friend after all, "Well, come in and let me see if I can help you out."

So Piper walked in and sat on Reyna's bed, "All I want to know, is: why does Jason have to be emotionless and composed all the time? Isn't there a breaking point?"

Reyna winced at the thought. "Yeah, Piper there is a breaking point, he hit it after all of the campers that we lost battling Krios, Jason snapped, all of the bodies all of his friends injured, it was too much for him, he literally got the strength to kill the Titan from the senseless rage that he felt, as soon as he killed him, he broke down, tears were streaming down his face. We were close enough to be siblings, I tried to comfort him, but it didn't work, Octavian had a field day, that was until he was raised on the shields and promoted as praetor."

Piper blinked, some battles from the giant war had passed, Jason had looked sad, but he was still composed, she knew that they were really good friends, but she wanted him to be comfortable enough to talk to her, for him not to be so formal.

"What do you suggest Reyna?" Piper asked.

"You know," Reyna joked, "I never thought that I would see the day when an Aphrodite girl came and asked me for help with a boy."

Piper smiled at the irony, but then she said, "Let's face it, Jason isn't any boy. Him and Leo are one of a kind."

That got a blush out of her, Piper snorted while Reyna said, "I feel silly, I mean, sitting around and talking to boys, what has gotten into us?"

"Maybe we inhaled too many fumes from my cabin," she suggested.

"That is a good possibility," Reyna said laughing.

"Okay, instead of sitting around and talking about boys, why don't we go out and spar with them… show them what we're made of?" Reyna asked.

"I think it's a great idea… Jason and the rest of them need to be brought back to earth."

**JASON:**

Piper was walking in with Reyna, Jason couldn't help but smile, he looked over at Leo, who was watching Percy and Annabeth Spar, he elbowed his side, and as soon as he looked up he started grinning like an idiot, "Hey, Warrior Princess, hey Beauty Queen."

Jason inwardly winced at the glares that they were giving him. "Sup, Repair Boy," Piper shot back, making Leo scowl. Reyna snorted quietly.

Jason thought about how much more laid back she was without the weight of the whole camp on her shoulders, "You think that's funny Rey-Rey?"

Reyna shot him an irritated glare, "You know that I hate that name!"

"For the love of Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, stop flirting!"

Everyone Jason spun around along with everyone else, to see Percy standing there, brushing some dirt off his pants, his sword was nowhere to be seen, and Annabeth was smiling knife in hand… he lost.

Piper let out a snort, Annabeth was laughing quietly and Jason just stood there, a smile on his face, Leo and Reyna were bright red. "Okay, Percy," Reyna said, "we were _not_ flirting!"

"Really," Percy said, "because it sounded like flirting."

"Yeah, really," Leo said, "why would we flirt with each other?"

"I think that we need a daughter of Aphrodite's ruling here," Percy said looking at Piper.

Her cheeks flushed pink for a moment, being the center of attention wasn't her thing, which made here even better in his eyes.

"I don't know… maybe you should take that up with Drew or Lacey, this really isn't my thing."

"Come on, Piper, one small fact won't hurt a thing," Jason said, looking in between Leo and Reyna.

She sighed and said, "You were flirting."

Reyna and Leo looked at her in outrage, "Why would you say that?" Reyna demanded.

"When I said something insulting to him you laughed… you don't laugh a lot in public. And he only asked said something to you, even though I was the one that said the insult."

Jason smiled over at her, she had her arms crossed, and she was giving them an apologetic look, and glaring playfully at him

**(The last battle)**

**Jason:**

He walked out of the throne room on Mount Olympus, with Percy, he was exhausted, and about to fall over, but he was looking for someone. He looked at the ground, there was bodies strewn everywhere, the Apollo cabin was helping the wounded, and the ones that were too far gone were being covered in shrouds. He felt a feeling of devastation settling over him, all of these people were dead and wounded because he didn't get kill the giant in time.

"JASON!" Someone called, he looked over and saw Piper standing there.

"Piper? Oh, gods, PIPER!" he ran over to her. She was alive! She wasn't hurt!

**Piper:**

He walked out of the building _alive_ he was alive! He wasn't hurt! She saw a new look on his face that she never saw before: utter hopelessness. It scared her, then she remembered what Reyna said about him breaking down. When he got there, she engulfed him into a hug.

"Jason, are you ok?" He was shaking.

"Piper, they're all dead, all because of me!"

She stroked the back of his neck, and said soothingly, "No, Jason, this wasn't your fault, they knew the risks, and they fought anyway. Jason you're a hero, think about all of the lives that you have saved."

He shook his head, shuddering, she was really concerned, "Come on, Jason, we can go and talk about it on the Argo."

"Piper, I'm no hero," he said dejectedly.

Piper took his hand and said, "Jason Grace, you are my hero, and I think you're everyone else's hero as well, give me one good reason why you aren't a hero."

"Piper, look at all the people that are dead! If I was their hero, I let them down, they are _dead, _Piper, I really can't make that up to them. Can I?"

"Jason look at me." He looked at her and she looked right into his eyes, "Jason. You. Are. A. Hero. You Percy, Valdez and Frank are the bravest guys I know. Jason, if it weren't for you, we all would be dead, if you wouldn't have killed that giant, we would all be dead! Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel…me. Jason you and Percy saved our lives. Never doubt that."

He looked at her, he looked utterly lost, and completely depressed, "Jason, you did great, none of those soldiers died with any regrets about what happened."

"How do you know?" Jason snapped.

"Because they went into battle shouting 'for Olympus' Jason they died so that we could live freely, without Gaea, if you think for one minute that any of us that are alive wouldn't have made the same exact sacrifice then you don't know us. They didn't die in vain, they went to the Elysium Fields."

She saw a bit of light come back into his eyes. He walked over and kissed her firmly on the lips. His composure slipped just for a moment, and she saw a tortured boy behind it, she was going to try her best to help him, to be there for him, to make sure that he doesn't have to be so composed in order to stop a break down.

Yes, she was going to help the perfect Jason Grace.

**Well, until next time, I would just like to say that I had fun… I had some requests for a jealous Jason in my story **_**You Gotta Love Them**_**, so that is going to be the next one. So here is my question… who flirts with Piper? OC, or someone in the actual story?**


	2. Jealous Jason!

**WARNING: OOC**

**PIPER:**

Well, Piper learned a valuable lesson during archery, and that was: she can't shoot an arrow to save her life. The sons of Apollo were helping the campers improve their aims. One of them, Matt, came up to Piper and said, "Try moving your arm, here." He put his arms around her body to correct her stance. Jason was walking by at the time, and she got distracted, so when she shot the arrow, it hit a tree ten feet to the right of the target, narrowly missing Connor Stoll.

"HEY," he shouted.

Piper let out a snort of laughter, while Connor scowled at her. The boy helped her with her stance and Jason walked by _again_, but this time he stopped in his tracks and looked over at them. Piper felt his eyes on her, she was determined to at least _hit_ the target, she prayed to Apollo and Artemis for one good aim. When the arrow left her hand it soared over the distance and made a bull's eye. She looked at it shocked, then started jumping up and down, laughing.

"Thank you, Matt, thank you, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. She took his hand and dragged him over to Jason, smiling like mad. "Jason," said, "I made a bull's eye! And it was all thanks to Matt!"

Jason regarded Matt, there was something cold in his gaze; Jason was normally a cheerful person. But you couldn't tell that now, he was practically glaring at him, "That's great Piper," he said it with attempted cheerfulness, but she could tell that he really wasn't happy at the moment.

"Is there something wrong?" Piper asked.

Jason looked at her with a genuine smile and said, "Nothing at all," he went back to glaring at Matt, who was apparently starting to get uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze.

"Bye, guys… I gotta go and tutor someone else, congratulations with the bull's eye, Piper." He ran off, back to the archers.

"Jason, you wanna go for a walk?" Piper asked, concerned for what was bothering him.

"Sure," he said.

So they walked over to the sound and Piper came out and said, "Jason what's wrong?"

He frowned at her, "What do you mean, Piper? I'm fine!"

"Sure you are, now what's bugging you?"

He sighed and said, "Piper, _nothing_ is bugging me!"

She raised an eyebrow, that was the first time that he ever sounded aggravated with her, even when she tried to annoy him, it didn't work, there was definitely something wrong.

"Come on, Jason, tell me, I feel like I did something to you!"

He sighed and said, "Do you like Matt?"

Piper frowned and said, "Jason Grace… you wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

Jason's cheeks lit up, "No!" he exclaimed. He was always composed… this was a whole new side of him.

Piper smirked and sat beside him. "You know that there is no need for you to be jealous, right?"

"I'm not jealous!" he groaned.

"Jason, I am a daughter of Aphrodite… as much as I don't like it, it's the truth, and I _know_ that is what you are."

"I thought that you didn't know anything about that kind of stuff," he challenged, though he did sound nervous.

"I learn a few things here and there," she admitted.

"Piper apparently you did not learn that, because I am _not_ jealous."

She just smirked, "Whatever you say Jason… whatever you say."

He groaned and stalked off away from her.

This was fun… she was going to have to do this more often. "Come on, Jason," Piper said, catching up with him. "It's okay, I think its sweet and cute at the same time."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Piper sighed, put her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her level and looked him right in the eyes, "Because I like you, dummy." With that she placed her lips on his, she still felt like laughing, but she could wait.

**Well there is your jealous Jason, I know that it is short, but I had a hard time doing this… I like Jason, he is tied for second with Leo on my favorite guy character… Percy being first :) so making him act weird was… strange, but it was fun and I hope you liked it :)**

**Right one more thing: Rick owns everything... and I don't *sob***

**This is the first story that I have ever done that was OOC, so tell me how I did :)**


	3. Through the Sadness, There is Happiness

**I was suffering the worst ever condition for an author: Writer's block, but I came out of it with this as my prize :) **

**Warning… kinda sad**

She had been in her cabin for days, she wouldn't even let Jason in to talk to her, and he was worried. She hadjust lost her father five days ago; he died in a freak car crash. According to her sisters, she was on her bed a total wreck, and every time one of them would try to comfort her, she would scream at them to get away from her.

On the fifth day, Jason couldn't take it anymore. What kind of friend was he being? Piper was in her cabin sobbing her heart out over her father, and Jason hadn't even walked into her cabin. Sure she wouldn't let him, but that was beside the point, he was going to make her feel better if it was the last thing that he did.

He stalked up to the Aphrodite cabin, and Lacey answered the door, Jason could hear the quiet sobs that were Piper's. "Um, Jason, I really don't think that she wants to see anyone at the moment."

"Lacey, round up your siblings, please. I just need to talk to Piper."

Lacey frowned like she was having an internal debate about doing it. "Lace, I just want to make her feel better. I don't know what will happen, so if you stay out of her way… no one can get hurt."

Lacey thought for a second and nodded, "Alright." She turned to the Aphrodite cabin. "HEY, let's give Piper some space." The whole cabin looked at her like she was insane, but then they saw Jason, and seemed to understand, because they shuffled out of the cabin. Lacey was the last person out of the door, she turned around and mouthed the words _good luck._

Piper looked over at him and then she turned over on the bed, that way she wasn't facing him. The message was clear: _leave me alone… I don't want to talk to you!_ He chose to ignore that fact and walked over to her.

He sat on her bed and rubbed her arm, "Piper, I'm so sorry," her body was shaking with the tears that she was trying to hold in, "but staying locked up alone, wallowing in your misery is not a healthy thing to do." She was crying silently, "I've lost people close to me… I know how you feel," he tried pleading. That did wake her up.

She shot up and glared at him, "No, Jason, you don't know! You never lost your parent!" her voice faltered and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Gods Jason, I didn't mean that," her eyes started watering again, "now you probably hate me!" and she started sobbing again, more agonized than ever.

Jason pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder, "It's okay, Piper, let it out, I'm right here."

* * *

A few months had passed and Piper had gotten back to normal. She would have good days and bad days, but the good days seemed more and more frequent as time went on. On one of her infrequent bad days she went out to the sound to be away from the others, not wanting to bother them. She was looking at the water remembering all the times that he dad took her surfing, and smiled at the good times. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth, all those times were over and they wouldn't be coming back… ever.

A tear ran down Piper's cheek as she remembered that first week, and how weak she acted. Her mind shot back to how Jason had comforted her, and that awful thing that she'd said to him. She cringed inwardly, how could she have _ever_ said something like that to Jason?

"Piper?" She cursed under her breath, speaking of a certain son of Jupiter.

"Yeah," she cursed the unsteadiness of her voice.

"You want some company?"

She was going to tell him _thanks but no thanks_, when she felt a feeling of longing, she really did want some company, she wanted someone beside her, she needed to talk to someone, maybe not about her father, but just to talk to. "That sounds great, Jason." Piper said, stopping, waiting for him to catch up.

He looked at her for a moment, before unexpectedly hugging her. She hugged him back, pushing all of her tears away, and just his presence was enough for her to be strong enough to keep them away. They pulled apart and hiked across the shore, looking at the water.

"So," Piper said, breaking the heavy silence, "what brought you out to the sound?"

"Well, I saw you at breakfast, and you didn't look so good, I thought I would come out and see if I could cheer you up."

Piper gave him a half smile, shocking the both of them. "Thank you, Jason; that really means a lot."

"Piper," Jason said, "you know I'm here when you want to talk or when you need a shoulder to cry on."

She smiled and leaned on him while they were looking at the water. "I know Jason."

He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, as if trying to guard her from sadness. He looked down at her, as she looked out at the water, not even feeling sad anymore, she was at peace.

Then Piper looked up at him, he gave her a half smile and they both leaned in. When their lips met Piper was completely happy and at ease. Sure there would be days that she was so upset that she won't do anything but cry, but she knew that Jason was going to be there, she knew that Jason would be there to wash her sorrows away.

**I know that this was sad… but I promise that the next one will be happier.**

**I own absolutely nothing :/**


	4. Piper's Plan is Worthy of Athena

**JASON:**

Piper was in front of Jason with her dagger pointed at him. "You look awfully confident, Grace," She told him.

"I am, Mclean," Jason informed her.

She rolled her eyes, and while she was distracted by that movement, Jason thought that it would be a good time to attack. He ran forward and brought his sword down toward an exposed part of her side, she seemed to realize what he was doing because she jumped out of the way, and rolled so that she was standing behind him. While he was turned around, she brought her knife to his neck, right before she could make contact, he jumped forward. When Jason turned around he rolled forward and grabbed her ankle, pulling her off her feet and to the ground. He jumped on top of her and held a sword to her neck.

"Well, I do believe that I win," Jason said, smiling at her triumphantly.

She smiled back and said, "I guess so," softly.

He frowned by her change of behavior, normally if he was like this, she would be squirming, trying to get out. Just then she leaned forward, Jason was too stunned to do anything as she placed her lips on his.

**LEO:**

Leo, Annabeth, and Percy were watching the two fighting in the arena. It was obvious who was going to win, but Piper wasn't going down without a fight, but she did go down. Leo was expecting her to squirm her way out of the predicament. She didn't, though, she leaned her head up and kissed him, and Jason was by no means pulling back.

Leo opened his mouth to shout _get a room_, when Annabeth clapped her hand over it.

Leo looked over at her, an eyebrow raised, she was smiling, "Don't worry Valdez, Piper has a plan worthy of Athena."

Leo was looking, confused until it all dawned and he said, "Yeah, Annabeth, she really does."

**JASON:**

He was really shocked, but that didn't mean that he was stupid. Immediately, he started kissing her back, he let go of her arms, at first they were at his neck, they were moving forward and forward, until she had her hand on his sword. She grabbed ahold of it and gave one strong twist of her body, and their positions changed. Piper was on top of Jason, sword in hand, pointed at his neck, smiling a devious smile.

"Well, I do believe that I win," Piper announced.

"That is not fair," Jason informed her, after they were off the ground.

"Why not?" Piper asked smiling at him.

"You're too distracting, and I hope that kissing people isn't going to be one of your battle tactics."

Piper smiled and said, "I don't think it is, though that might be a good idea."

Jason looked at her, his face lit up in protest. "What!"

"Kidding, Sparky," Piper said laughing lightly, "Don't worry, I know your Roman, but you can't take a joke?"

Jason sighed, and said something under his breath that she didn't catch. "What was that?" she inquired.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Jason," she said, accidently lacing her voice with charm speak, "what did you say?"

"If only I didn't love you," he blurted out. As soon as he said it he immediately blushed. "That was not the way that I intended on telling you," he admitted.

Piper gaped at him, not really sure what to say, it may not have been the most romantic way, but it was good enough for her. "You know that I love you two, Jason?"

He nodded, "I know now."

Piper slapped him on the shoulder, "Jason Grace!"

Jason laughed… so maybe he could do jokes; the Greeks were really rubbing off on him. "Of course I know that you love me!"

Piper put her arms around his neck again and said, "Good, because that will never change," with that she leaned over and kissed him again, this time with no devious plans, just a simple kiss.

**This came to me in the morning, and I spent all day away from any writing source, so I was writing as soon as I got home, which wasn't that long ago :) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I told you that this would be happier… and how does capture the flag sound? Also I know that this one is super short, and I apologize, but I really couldn't think of anything else to add, so the next one should be longer... no promises though!**

**One last thing**

**LEO: Come on, Kayla, just say it! It's simple.**

**ME: I would rather not… Leo you say it for me!**

**LEO: Fine! Gods! Kayla, yes the pathetic girl crying over in the corner, doesn't own me or anyone else in PJO or HoO. How was that?**


	5. Capture the Flag

**When I told Riordan that I owned PJO, he laughed and said "In your dreams." So I only own it in my dreams… not in real life, so I don't own.**

* * *

She was walking out of her cabin and smiling, today was Friday and everyone knew what that meant, today was capture the flag day! She was looking around, thank the gods that she was on the same team as Jason and Leo, it had been a while since the trio had worked together, maybe it would be just like old times.

Piper walked over to the dining pavilion and sat with her table, pretending to listen to the gossip about the couples of the camp. She only heard three things and they made absolutely no sense to her. The first was the two people were arguing over Jasper and Percabeth… whatever or whoever that meant. Then apparently they were couples, and the arguments were about who was the cutest. Lastly she heard Percy's name brought up, so she figured that Percabeth was Percy and Annabeth's couple name. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out who in the name of Hades was Jasper. She really didn't care enough to find out, so she concentrated on her cereal.

The noise in the pavilion was really getting loud, people were laughing and oohing, Piper stood up to figure out what was going on. Percy and Annabeth had just walked in, hand in hand. Normally that wasn't a big deal, then it hit her why today would be different. Annabeth was the captain of the blue team and she was on her side, she'd forgotten who the other captain of the red team until now, it was Percy. Piper smiled at the prospect of the playing against each other, all Hades was going to break loose.

The horn sounded and it was time for them to go to their activities, she had archery with the Hephaestus cabin, she walked over dragging her cabin, something about working didn't sit well with them. When they got there, the Hephaestus cabin was already being instructed by Chiron, who looked as patient as ever, even though Leo had let loose an arrow seconds before that had missed his head by mere centimeters. She walked away from her cabin and took the spot beside Leo with a bow. Gods she hated archery, personally Piper had no idea how the Apollo kids did it.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," Leo said cheerfully.

"Hi, Valdez," she sighed.

"What," Leo said sounding genuinely surprised, "no Repair Boy?"

Piper shrugged, "We're on the same team tonight, first time in a while, I'm in a good mood, don't expect it too often."

"I don't ever expect it."

"Good," Piper said, taking her stance to shoot the arrow.

* * *

After all of the days lessons were over, Piper was stuck in a strategy meeting in the Athena cabin. She only listened to the part that concerned her, she was being teamed up with Jason and Leo, because Annabeth knew that they could work well together.

"Oh," Annabeth said as if she'd forgotten something, "we teamed up with the Bellona cabin, Reyna and a few of her brothers and sisters."

Piper nodded smiling at the news, they needed a few blood thirsty fighters on their team.

"Well," Annabeth continued, "we need to spread them out and break them up… Jason, Piper and Leo, you guys are going to bring Reyna with you…."

Piper smiled, as Reyna smiled over at them, she was normally composed, but Piper could see through it, Reyna was as excited as they were. Piper smiled back, she looked over at Jason who was nodding and smiling, then over at Leo, who looked as if he'd been crowned king of the world. Piper might not have been much of an Aphrodite girl, but she could see that Leo liked her.

Her and Jason walked out of the cabin and Piper whispered, "I think you've found Leo his prom date."

Jason looked at her quizzically until he looked over and saw the two of them, Leo just cracked one of his corny jokes, Reyna rolled her eyes, she was trying to look bored, but Piper could see the corners of her lips trembling, as if she was trying to fight a smile.

"Well," Jason said, "I never thought that I would see the day…."

Piper smiled, "Neither did I, come on, Annabeth might want some help." So they left the two alone.

While they were walking the forest loomed in the distance, Piper wasn't scared of it, but alone her Jason and Leo were okay, when they were together, no matter how awesome it was, they had a knack for attracting trouble. Jason seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he sighed.

"You know the last time that we were together for capture the flag, Leo ended up torching the forest, you were in the infirmary for two weeks with a concussion, and I had a broken arm?" Jason asked

"Yeah," Piper sighed, "I remember it… dimly."

"Yeah," Jason said laughing quietly, "I imagine having a flaming tree fall on you tends to make things a bit dimmer."

Piper smiled slightly and looked around for the team captain, and found Annabeth talking to Nyssa, "…explosives around the flag?"

She nodded and walked off, Annabeth looked over and smiled, "Chiron said that we were going to have the flag game before dinner," a horn rang in the distance. "That would be him announcing him to the camp, if you want you can go ahead and get into your stations, when I see Leo and Reyna I'll move them down there."

Piper and Jason both nodded and ran off. They were there for like five minutes before Piper heard footsteps in the forest. Jason was sitting down, his head against a tree, he wasn't around a crowd so his face wasn't composed, she could see the boredom displayed. "That would be the crowd coming to play."

Piper was enjoying the peace and silence, so she was a bit sad to see that it was all gone. There was chattering in the trees coming closer to them and Jason jumped to his feet, but as the noise got close, she could hear that it was one person by in particular and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Leo," Jason said, as him and Reyna broke into view, "if you were any louder, you could wake the dead."

Leo smiled as if he was proud of the noise, then he said, "And here I thought that I was being quiet."

"Let's go," Reyna said, "we have to find that flag before Percy finds ours."

Piper couldn't help but agree, so they set off looking for any signs of the opposing team. Just then they thought that the flag must have been on the other side of the forest when they heard a loud bang. Everyone looked at the place where it came from. Piper had to actually fight back a curse, but Leo wasn't as controlling.

"Damn! That's huge where the hell did that come from?"

Piper heard a slap that was probably Reyna's hand slapping Leo.

"Leo, that came from Hades, so you weren't completely off…." Piper trailed off and swore under her breath.

Leo looked at her with wide eyes, "Beauty Queen!" Piper pointed to the eyes in the trees, "DANM!" Leo shouted.

"I don't know about you guys," Jason said pulling out his sword, "but I would say that they need a trip back to Pluto."

"No offence to what the Romans call the gods, but you should have kept Hades' name, cause when you banish someone to Hades, it actually sounds sinister, when you banish someone to Pluto,… let's face it, it sounds like you're banishing them to a planet, which isn't even a planet anymore."

"Hey, guys, if you would fight them then argue about what we should call the Underworld, we might not have to visit Hades' kingdom so soon."

Both boys seemed to find sense in what she was saying, because they nodded and looked forward, Piper saw Reyna rolling her eyes, she could almost hear her thinking, _why do I even like Valdez?_ Piper was currently thinking the same thing about Jason, a great question, but one that she couldn't answer.

The three sets of eyes moved forward, three other hellhounds. They walked up until they were right beside the other one. All at once they crouched, as if they were going to pounce… which, five seconds later, is exactly what they did. Piper jumped out of the way and managed to turn around and stick Katropis in the back of one of the monsters causing it to yelp loudly, and disintegrate. When she was about to feel good about her job well done, she saw the most horrifying thing ever. Jason and Leo were fighting three of the hellhounds; they had it under control until the third one backed out and snuck toward Leo. Piper ran over to prevent it from happening, but she was too slow. Right before her eyes, the beast jumped. Jason must have seen it, because he ran sideways and shoved Leo out of the way as the hound was charging. He didn't get the chance to move and the hound jumped on him.

"JASON," Piper screamed. She ran over and stabbed the distracted dog it disintegrated leaving Jason, he was conscious, but his shirt was bloody, sickeningly bloody. He was grimacing. Piper dropped to her knees beside him. He tried to stand up, but Piper pushed him gently down.

"Lay down." He nodded and layer back groaning. "Leo, Reyna, ambrosia?"

They handed her a canteen of nectar... close enough. Jason opened his mouth, and Piper poured some of the godly drink into it.

His shirt was shredded, but she could see the cuts closing. She smiled in relief, "Jason that had to be the dumbest and the bravest thing that I've ever seen."

He smiled weakly, "I'm so glad that you approve."

She gave him a _shut up_ look then hugged him. He shakily got to his feet, Piper desperately wanted to give him more nectar, to completely take the pain away, but she knew that she couldn't. It was way too risky, she didn't know how much was too much, and at the moment she didn't want to find out.

"Come on," Jason said, as if he hadn't almost been a hellhound's dinner minutes before, "we've got a flag to find."

Piper looked at Reyna who was giving her a 'just go along with it' look. She could see that Jason was unhappy about what happened. She knew that he thought that he had been useless and that Piper and the others had to do all the fighting, currently he was trying to make up for it, but there wasn't really anything to make up for, he saved Leo's life, he'd been plenty helpful.

She heard something to her left... it was clashing metal, someone was sword fighting. Everyone else heard it, and they were looking to the left frowns on their faces matching hers.

"What do you think?" Reyna asked, looking at all of them.

"Could be the flag," Leo said, "or it could be a distraction squad."

"Only one way to find out," Jason muttered, "let's go check it out."

He walked off, the others following him, as they got closer the fighting got louder, it was only a distraction squad... but the squad was theirs.

"Hey," Piper hissed, "the flag has to be here somewhere."

Leo frowned at her, they snick back down the path. "What makes you say that?" Leo asked, not seeing any logic behind her response.

Piper smiled, "Why would a team be so protective if the flag wasn't close?"

Leo nodded; his eyes wide open. "Where are we supposed to look?"

"Well," Reyna said, "it would be north east from here. Because it would be behind where the soldiers came from."

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

Reyna gave him a 'why do you have to say stupid things like that?' look. Leo was oblivious to her aggravation and grabbed her hand smiling. Piper never saw Reyna so red. Jason cracked a smile, which was a relief.

"Alright," Piper prompted, "let's go."

As they walked forward, they were carefully looking around so that they didn't miss the spot that the flag was being held. Just then Jason stopped and pointed to his right, Piper got the message, _flag_. She nodded along with the other two. They crept to the left, Piper had no idea how he did it, but the clearing was like ten yards from where they had been originally standing. There was five people on guard duty, none of the big three, she recognized the Stolls and she recognized the girl from the Demeter cabin, Katie Gardner. The other three she didn't know... possibly new campers. The four of them looked at each other, Reyna counted off her fingers, one... two... three.

All at once the four of them busted into the clearing, startling the guards.

"Piper," Jason muttered, "grab the flag and go."  
She nodded, and all five of them stepped forward. "Hey guys," Piper said her voice was thick with charm speak. All five of them stopped in their tracks and smiled.

"Hi," they all said in unison.

"If you could, fight these nice people, and ignore me."

They all nodded, and then looked at the others, as if she wasn't there. She darted behind them and snatched the flag up from its stand and sprinted out of the clearing. While she was running, she was looking around, making sure that, no one was coming up to get her. She was almost there... A noose came from the ground and lifted her up in the tree. Try as she might, she couldn't get to Katropis.

Just then she heard running footsteps. She cursed, but it was Jason, Leo, and Reyna.

"Piper!" Jason exclaimed, "You okay?"

Piper nodded, "Just take the flag."

He took the flag and gave it to Leo, "Here, I'll get her down."

"Come on," Leo said to Reyna. The two of them darted off, leaving Jason and Piper.

He unsheathed Katropis, and took her shoulders in one of his arms. He put the blade on the rope and looked down at Piper, "Ready?"

She nodded. The knife cut through the rope as if it was a piece of string, Jason caught her feet on his other arm. Pain was shooting through her ankle... again.

Thank the gods that it was only twisted; she knew what broken felt like.

He set her down, and she managed to walk with only a small limp. Just then they heard a huge cheer come through the trees. They walked toward the stream, and saw why everyone was cheering. Leo and Reyna had made across, but that wasn't the reason. The flag was on the ground, forgotten, Leo and Reyna were kissing right in the middle of the stream.

Piper laughed, "You know," she said to Jason, "that was high overdue."

He nodded agreeing. "Let's go back to the cabin area; I have some ambrosia in my cabin."

Piper frowned; she thought she did a good job hiding her ankle.

"I know you that well, Piper."

She smiled as he grabbed her hand. He led her up a hidden path, and around five seconds later she was at the cabin area, Jason ran inside the Zeus cabin, thirty seconds later, he was back out with her medicine. "Here," he broke off a square and fed it to her. Immediately her ankle stopped throbbing.

She looked down at his stomach, feeling guilty about not thinking he might still be in pain.  
Through one of the holes in his shredded t-shirt , she saw blood trickling out of one of his wounds that hadn't healed completely.

He saw what she was looking at and said, "It's nothing, Piper."  
"Nothing?" she demanded. "Come on, infirmary, now."

Her tone was a final one, she pulled his hand and he grudgingly followed. When they made it to the infirmary, Will Solace was on duty, he smiled at them.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Jason got attacked by a hellhound, we gave him some nectar, but the wounds aren't all the way closed."

Will nodded. He told Jason to remove his shirt, so he could observe the damage, causing Piper to blush.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No," Will said, "it's fine."

They walked over to the bed and Jason sat down, looking bored.

"I think you can stand a bit more nectar. He pulled out a canteen, and poured some in his mouth. Piper noticed that the rest of the cuts closed and Jason sighed in relief.

As they walked out, the rest of the camp was probably eating. "Come on," Piper said to Jason, "get a shirt on, and we'll go and eat." As they walked to the Zeus cabin, Jason grabbed a hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers, Piper couldn't help but smile. She waited outside while Jason put on a fresh shirt; he came out looking good as new.

Jason smiled and they walked over to the pavilion. They were still out of sight when. Jason stopped; Piper turned around and looked at him. "What's-" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

When he pulled back she was looking at him shocked and slightly dazed, he blushed and was stuttering am apology. When Piper smiled and said, "Shut up Sparky."

He turned silent, and Piper leaned up, pressing her lips to his, and the only thing that she could think of was that she loved capture the flag.

* * *

**Alright, well I have a question… How do you get a sticky substance off your laptop… you know Pop/Soda (Whatever you call it) because I spilt some ginger ale on my laptop keyboard and I can't stand the noise that it's making, so if you know please tell me in a review.**

**Also I am going to do a music quote contest: I will give you a quote from a song, I shall give you the artist and without looking it up, tell me what song it is.**

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

**-Lifehouse**

**The first five people get a shout out on the next chapter**


	6. First Time

**JASON:**

Jason had been with Piper for about a month and they had both been looking for someone to love, something that they were terrified to find, because it was easier to stay shattered inside with sadness than to let somebody in to help repair.

But one day he made the resolve to let her in, to let her help him because he knew that she wanted to help him as much as he wanted to help her. He looked at her, holding his breath, because he'd faced too many monsters to count, he'd faced giants, he'd faced Titans, he'd even faced Mother Earth herself, but for the first time in his life he was scared to death of the very prospect of letting her inside, past all of his boundaries, he was terrified of getting close to her.

But when he let her in, he felt alive again, it felt like he was in love for the first time, well that was what Piper said, and he agreed. There was a chance that he was wrong for letting her get close, but he felt like he was right for doing it. He was with her all the time, and he was feeling that he was exactly where he belonged. And every time he was near her, he couldn't help but think back to her saying that she felt like she was in love for the first time.

When he looks into her eyes, he sees everything that he wants, he sees the world the way he wants it to be. And every time he looks at her, he can see himself holding his breath because he was scared to death for the first time in his life, he was afraid to let her in, but that was in the past, he was glad that he let her in. He was alive again, he was happy, and vibrant.

He was now who he was on the inside before, she managed to break through his Roman soldier shell, and tear it to pieces. The thought that she could do that to him, scared him witless, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Because she made him who he was, being around her brightened up his day. When she was in his arms, he was complete, no longer broken, and no longer distant, he wasn't hiding anymore, even if it was easier.

She brought him out of his shell, and put him right beside her, which was where he rightly belonged. He had no idea what he felt before, but it wasn't anything like this, all he knew was whatever he felt wasn't love, when she was in his arms that was love. He hadn't felt this with anyone before, he was truly in love for the first time.

**This was pretty much Jason pondering over his thoughts on Piper, and I know that this is not my usual style of writing, but I was recently hit with an obsession. The obsession was 'First Time' by Lifehouse, and *snap* this was made! Yes this is my first ever song inspired story, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and so sorry that this was so short!**

**I have a question, what is Jason and Piper's theme song? No wrong answers, I just want your opinion!**

**Now for the last chapter:**

**It was You and Me by lifehouse!**

**The people that guessed it were:**

**JasonGracerocks124 (Oh and I love the name!)**

**silversparklybooks (And I agree… so romantic)**

**My faithful reviewer, Ducky!**

**livingwithobsessions**

**Only four people guessed :( but thanks to you that did!**

**Next set of lyrics:**

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barley breathing**_

_**With a broken heart**_

_**That's still beating**_

**-Lifehouse**

**(Same rules apply)**

**I own nothing!**

**Until my next one-shot**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


End file.
